WHERE I WANT TO BE edited
by aejae
Summary: After five years of searching to fill the missing piece, Samuel discovers the mystery of why his heart never opened to anyone. Sooner or later, he will realize that the girl he is searching, is right beside him.
1. Chapter 1

WHERE I WANT TO BE

**WHERE I WANT TO BE**

inspired by: JAKMT, of course :

CHAPTER ONE: Those five years…

As usual, I'm sitting on my favorite spot—in our garden. Every night, I would look up to the sky, talking to the stars. Actually, I'm talking to God…in the form of those stars.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Samuel Christian DePietro. I'm currently a senior student and they say that I'm a well-rounded person—I excel in academics and sports. I'm an editor of the school paper, a member of the quiz circle and…I can do household chores (even if my parents don't want me to do so). I came from a rich family. My father's a wealthy businessman. Actually, he owns the DePietro Co., one of the wealthiest companies in the nation. My mom's a surgeon. And yes, I'm always alone in this big house. My friends? Oh, they're everywhere. I don't mind them, really. What I think of the most is my best buddy who left almost five years ago. She's in Tokyo right now.

I remembered five years ago…

"Sam, take this" she said, while giving me her necklace. She's not that girly-girl as you think she is. She gave her simplest necklace to me—a tribal-looking one that looks good to her. "Why are you giving me your favorite necklace?" I asked, confused. "So that you'll remember me." "Remember me? Why? You're leaving?" "Actually, yes. I'm leaving tomorrow. My parents were destined to work in Tokyo and they decided that the whole family must go." She said, teary eyed. At that time, I can't believe that she'll be going the next day. I was really dumbfounded at that time. "Sam?" She said. Maybe she felt that I was shocked. "Ah. Uhm, I-I don't k-know what to s-say, you're all that I have" I told her, almost bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's my parents' decision. And I can't argue with that." Now, she's crying. "So, when will you be coming back?" I asked, hugging her tightly. "I have no idea but, remember this. I will never forget you, Sam." "Me too, I will never, ever forget you." While I hugged her, I gave her my bracelet. "Why are you giving me your bracelet?" "So that every time you'll see this in your wrist, you'll remember me." And that was the last time I saw her smile.

And all of a sudden, I zapped back to reality.

Ah, I want to see her again. I held her necklace close to my chest, closed my eyes and wished. 'I wish that I'm on her side always. I will protect her from any harm, fix her when she's broken, catch her when she's falling and love her—as what best friends always do.'

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

And there, I realized that I was just dreaming. Oh man! Who calls this early in a sunny morning?

I picked up the phone and… "Hello?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Rising from the ashes

CHAPTER TWO: Rising from the ashes

"Sam, I told Ray (that's our driver) to pick you up at 12 noon." "Dad? Why?" "Just get ready before noon strikes. Okay?" "Okay." "Good. See you later." "Goodbye." I don't understand why dad would let me go with him. And I'm guessing that he will let his clients see his successor in the future.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, guys. I've always wanted to be an Architect—Landscape to be exact. But I can't. Dad wants me to be his successor. I admit, I don't want to work in a company and be a businessman. But then again, that's my only option so dad will appreciate all of my efforts. I remembered the time when I was the valedictorian of the class graduation. I told him, and I haven't got a simple praise. And the worst part was he never showed up on that special day. But I'm not mad at him. It's just that he forgets having a son. Even though mom is also busy, she is always there during my important events.

Oh well, I stood up and checked my phone. A text message. And wow, like it's not so surprising anymore because these ladies are always sending me messages everyday. I don't like them, though. I'm not interested and I don't want to play games with them. Oh well, I'll just ignore them and wait for 11 am to strike. Then, I'll prepare for dad's 'I-don't-know-why-I'm-into-this' meeting. I played video games and it's pretty boring because it's not challenging enough. It's really sad to be an only child.

11 am. I need to prepare. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, wore a checkered polo and maong pants, fixed my hair and checked my e-mail first before the time.

Oh great, someone added me "again" to be her contact. I accepted her request because it'll be absurd if I didn't. Quickly after I added her, a bulletin post showed up. Hn, I read it and all she said was…

_I'll be home today after a couple of years._

_And I'll be seeing my best buddy today._

_I'm so excited to see him now._

Wow, that best bud of hers must be lucky. I feel sad because I don't even know when my best buddy will show up. But then again, I still hope that I will see her again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sir Samuel, your car is here." The new maid told me. "Uh, you can call me Sam. And, thanks for reminding me." I told her, a bit surprised. "Sure, Sam." Then, she left. The maid looks scared but that's okay. It's pretty normal for starters in this mansion. I put my phone and palmtop in separate pockets and went down. It took me almost five minutes to get out of our house and hop on the car. Okay, I'm inside the car with no one to talk to. I checked my phone and a message showed up.

_SENDER: Ian_

_Hey Sam! Want to go to our house tomorrow? I just bought a new CD of your favorite band. You want to check it out?_

Ookay, reply.

_RECEPIENT: Ian_

_Nah, I'm lazy. I'll just buy one tomorrow. Besides, it's better for me to buy than to borrow it._

After I pressed send, the car stopped.

Oh, it's my favorite leisure park, the Ukiyoe! They've got the nicest stuff here! Including their restaurant (which, at this moment is in front of me, smiling). But why would dad want me to be here? It's not even my birthday. Oh well, still it made me smile.

I went inside to find my dad. And I saw him in a corner just as I thought. He's with someone and they're conversing, and my guess would be about business matters. I approached their table and he saw me.

"Oh yeah, here's your godchild, Samuel." My dad told the man. What? Godchild? He's my godfather? I don't remember him. "Samuel! You're handsome and big now. I'm your godfather, _Ninong_ Arnel." _Ninong_ Arnel? Wait, that name sounds familiar. "Hi, _Ninong._" Wow, that was smooth. "Oh, I almost forgot, I bought you a present." I saw him giving me a… "An iphone? How did you know I want one of this _Ninong_?" "Well, ask my daughter seated there" He pointed out a girl with a laptop. "Thank you very much _Ninong_." "No problem. Now, go. Approach her." He said with a big grin. That was pretty strange. It's like he's up to something. I approached the girl and…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

WHERE I WANT TO BE

CHAPTER 3: Wish granted

"Sure, you can take a seat" She said, calmly. I was surprised. Weird, she knew what's on my mind. "T-thanks". Silence covered the place.

"I know that you're into electronics that's why I told dad to give you an iphone". She said, her face covered by the laptop's monitor. I really got nothing to say then, she opened up a topic.

"You know Samuel, you haven't changed a bit since I left." Then, she closed her notebook.

"J-Janelle?" I said, really surprised of who I saw. It was her. My best buddy who left five years ago! Now I know why _Ninong_ Arnel looks familiar and why dad decided to take me here, at my favorite leisure park—it's because they own the place! I can't believe what I'm seeing. Her hair, her beautiful eyes, the red, shiny lips…she's gorgeous!

"Samuel! I'm glad you remembered me. I thought you forgot all about me." She said, with a big, lovely smile and blushy cheeks. "I can't believe it. You're actually here in front of me! I've been waiting for this day to come." "Me too! And this time, I'm staying." What?! Did I hear it right? She's staying?! This is awesome! "Cool! We can now spend the time together, everyday!" This is the happiest day of my entire life. I don't know why but, I don't want this day to end.

And just as I'm about to say something, she hugged me tightly…so tight it made me melt. I never felt this feeling before. Maybe it's because I missed her so much. I hugged her back, trying to let her feel that I'm glad she's here. "Do you want me to take you for a walk?" I asked. I feel bored sitting here in this chair and do nothing but to stare her. I mean, she's more beautiful than ever. "Of course." She said. I felt the joy that I haven't felt before. The way she made me smile was actually different. I don't know why but, it was really something else.

So, I took her for a walk at my favorite spot here—the botanical garden.

"I knew it you would take me here." She said, smiling. Wow. She really do know me that well. Hn, I'll pretend not to know. "R-really? How did you know that I would actually take you here?" Let's test her knowledge about me. And suddenly, she laughed. What was that laugh for, anyway? "You told me five years ago that you want to be a landscape architect someday. Then, we started planting here, remember? And you planted this for me, right?" She said, while pointing at the rose plant.

She's right. I do remember…

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" That was me, five years ago. I was talking to her while we were at this exact place, planting. "You'll go first." She told me. And because I always follow what she says, I answered her. "Well, I want to be a landscape architect. I love playing with nature. OUCH!" That interrupted the topic. The thorn of the rose's stem made my finger bleed.

She looked at my hand, held it to hers and said "I want to be a doctor..." Then she looked at me. "…Because I want to protect you from harm." She continued. I smiled while she cured my wound.

Then, reality interrupted.

"Wow, you're good! And I thought you forgot that." I said, smiling. "Why would I forget that? It was one of the memories I want to cherish forever."

Okay, she's really good. I don't know how she did that, but that was pretty convincing.

And that made me totally into her.

So, we are walking here, at the park. Then, she sat on a bench near the fountain. I joined her. Fascinated by the fountain, I interrupted her. "Uhm, Janelle…" I said trying to grasp the opportunity. "Yep, Sam?" She said, trying to listen. Okay, this is it. Wish me luck, dear readers. "…Have you already fell in love?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

CHAPTER FOUR: Standing Up for Love

Oh man, I knew it I shouldn't asked her the question. Stupid me.

I saw her, shocked. Then, she answered "I currently have a commitment with someone" Oh no, good thing it doesn't bother me. Besides, I'm not in love with her, really. "He's nice. But dad doesn't like him." I felt her sudden sadness. "R-really? But why would _Ninong _hate him? I mean, you told me he's nice." Out of curiosity, I told her that. "It's because he wants a different guy." A different guy? They're following the ancient tradition to keep their riches between two families. Smart yet it pays a lot of sacrifices. "S-so, who's this other guy _Ninong _wants for you?" Yes, out of curiosity again. "Well, he knows me really well, he's super nice, he makes girls melt for no reason at all, and he's smart, sweet and down-to-earth." She said, while I'm looking at her face. Her cheeks had turned red—she's blushing.

Hmm, who's that lucky guy? I have no clue. Aw, someone has her heart now. "Uhm, so, the guy's alright, I guess. But, do you not like this guy?" "I like him. But, I'm still confused. My boyfriend broke up with me because our relationship is getting weaker."

Ouch. Whoever the guy is, I will punch him in the face. He's hurting my best bud! I led my shoulder closer to her head and embraced her. "Don't worry; I will never leave your side. I promise." Whoa, I felt the warmth of her embrace. Cool. "Thanks, Sam. You're such a good friend." I spent the night at their V.I.P. villa. It's huge! A private pool, wi-fi spot, big rooms, a nipa hut, everything comfortable! She may own this leisure park someday. Our future's the same. Like her, it will be just a dream for me to be a landscape architect and a wealthy businessman at the same time.

And now, I sit at their cabana still thinking of my future—the future that I never chose for myself.

"Hey." Someone told me. Oh, it's Janelle. "Oh. I thought you're asleep already." I told her, kind of surprised. "I'm not sleepy yet. And I want to spend the night talking to you." She said a bit shy. "Um, s-sure. So, what do you want to talk about?" Then, there was silence. Maybe, she's thinking of a topic.

"Sam, have you…uhm, got a special someone right now?" Whoa! I was shocked. I never thought that she would ask that question. "Uuh, Sam?" "Uh, hah? Oh, yeah. I don't have one yet." "Really? Why?" "Um, I have a crush on someone since I was a kid. And I have been waiting for her ever since she left. And um, I'm still waiting for her."

Oh man, I hope she won't notice that she's the one I'm referring to. "Wow, you're so patient. Wait, does she know your feelings for her?" "Honestly, no." "Huh? But why?" I've got nothing to say. Then, she answered "Who's the girl? I'll tell her." "Huh? Uhm, don't!" "Huh? Why?" "Uh, it's better if I'll be the one to tell her personally, right?" "Yeah, good idea. I know someday you'll be courageous enough to tell her how you feel." Yeah, I do hope I can tell you what I feel. Mann, and I never thought that I love her more than she ever knew.

So, we spent the night talking about the stuffs that happened years back. She told me that she will be studying at my alma mater. But, I don't think that we will be classmates. She's a transferee and I'm an old student of the school. But still, I'm glad that I will actually see and talk to her face-to-face everyday.

That night while she's sleeping, I looked at her. Well, she's a bit different physically but, she's the same Janelle Ong I knew. She loves to listen when I talk; she's very supportive, smart, and beautiful. Oh, how I wish I have the courage to tell her how much I treasure her. Maybe when I'm not this nervous. I looked after her for a couple of minutes and then, I left her bedroom. I went to my room (which is next to hers) and went to bed.

The next day, I woke up and…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
